


Harry does know

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp:德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定:哈利视角，罗恩进入斯莱特林其他:我的好友与好友的好友之间不能说的秘密





	Harry does know

**Author's Note:**

> Cp:德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定:哈利视角，罗恩进入斯莱特林  
> 其他:我的好友与好友的好友之间不能说的秘密

01.  
“斯莱特林。”  
分院帽高声喊道。  
出乎意料的，喧哗的大礼堂一下子陷入不约而同的停滞。  
最右边的长桌安静异常，连礼节性的鼓掌都没有。  
这与他分到格兰芬多的场面截然不同，一桌的人都向他鼓掌欢呼，欢迎他在他们这一桌就坐，哈利看见无头伯爵也高兴地向他挥手致意。  
此时格兰芬多长桌也沉默着，就连刚刚还在发出嘘声的红发双胞胎也吸着冷气。  
仅仅是因为，礼堂中最小的红头发——他的名字后紧跟着那个“斯莱特林”。  
他看见红发男孩似乎被吓到，直接楞在了原地，直到麦格教授出声催促，才跌跌撞撞小跑向垂挂着银绿横幅的长桌，路上还差点摔了一跤。  
分院完毕后，格兰芬多级长才铁青着脸色跟自己握了握手，这使得他更加不明所以。  
情况难道很糟糕吗？哈利朝斯莱特林那一桌望过去——格兰芬多标志色在一群银绿相连间的衣袍里分外显眼，就像装薄荷硬糖的餐盘里突然滚入了一颗草莓软糖，突兀又格格不入的。何况红发男孩还穿着理所应当传下来的、破旧缝着红里衬的巫师袍。  
他看见罗恩正好坐在火车上颐指气使的金发男孩左边，而血人巴罗浑身血垢地坐在罗恩左边，罗恩害怕地往右边微微蜷缩着。马尔福似乎对这样的座位安排不太满意，对着罗恩没好声好气的。  
哈利心里替这位火车上结交的红发好友捏了一把冷汗。

02.  
事实证明哈利的担心不是没来由的。  
显而易见，罗恩被孤立了——实际上也没有这么糟糕，至多称得上是冷漠对待。  
虽然知道斯莱特林一向护短，但这不代表他们不会选择利于自己的领属。一年级斯莱特林新生对于意外混入的红头发接纳与否，多半遵从不成文的年级领头的意愿——不走运的是，这个人恰恰是嘲讽罗恩穷酸落魄以及辱骂他整个家族不三不四的——德拉科·马尔福。  
上课的第一天，哈利刚走出寝室就被想一睹“大难不死的男孩”真面目的学生们围得寸步难行。所以变形课不出意外地迟到了，当他就要推开教室的木门时，发现红发男孩也姗姗来迟，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发——只有他一个人。  
从他们一起走进教室起，一些窃窃私语就一直紧追着他们，经过马尔福那桌时，他清楚听到马尔福朝罗恩狠狠哼了一声，带着没来由的恼火和惯常的讥笑。  
红发男孩的脑袋垂得更低，委屈巴巴地瞥了马尔福一眼，拉着自己坐到了最前面的位置。  
哈利趁着麦格教授不注意，和罗恩讲了些悄悄话，才知道他的迟到是因为斯莱特林休息室鼻子朝上天的门禁肖像画为难他，这在之后他几次遇见罗恩孤零零地游荡在门厅才知道并非他口中所说的那么轻松，这几乎达到了刁钻的程度。  
课间很短，他们必须攀过宽大摇晃的长楼梯赶赴下一节魔法史课，不过格兰芬多和斯莱特林的教室不同。偌大的变形课教室里只剩三三两两的人，哈利走向等在门口的棕发女孩——墨绿衣袍的学生已经走光，除了依旧穿着红袍子的红发斯莱特林——如果不是他的胸口别着蛇院徽章几乎分辨不出他的学院，他还在慢吞吞地收拾着课本。  
“罗恩，”哈利担忧地喊了一声，“你得快点跟上你们的队伍。”  
“哦、哦，对。”一脸迷糊的罗恩才像突然惊醒一样，慌慌张张地跑出门口。  
“他的日子不太好过，对吗。”赫敏和哈利对视了一眼，望着在楼梯迷路的背影叹了口气。

03.  
如果硬要说什么时候罗恩能够和斯莱特林一起集体行动，大概也就是用餐时间了。  
马尔福似乎特别不满罗恩的用餐礼仪，哈利见过好多次马尔福对拿着鸡腿啃的红发好友一顿冷嘲热讽，而好友气得憋鼓了脸颊，嘟嘟囔囔地反驳。  
圣诞节很快来临，斯莱特林的学生多数已经回家，而那些不得不成为混蛋马尔福口中“无家可归的可怜虫”的人——例如自己、红发好友以及他的哥哥们，聚在一块参加圣诞宴会。  
仅剩的一张长桌上摆着一百只胖墩墩的烤火鸡、一碗碗堆成小山似的烤肉和一大盘一大盘的黄油小香肠。哈利拆着大包小包的礼物，罗恩似乎对弗农姨父和佩妮姨妈送给自己的五十便士硬币十分感兴趣。  
他看见红发好友扯开一个鼓鼓的纸包，一件厚厚的鲜绿色的手编毛衣露了出来，胸口印上了他的名字首字母。  
他的孪生哥哥弗雷德或者是乔治从背后一把将毛衣抓了过去。  
“噢！我们的小弟弟，看来妈妈没有忘了你现在是个斯莱特林！”  
“罗恩，快试试！原来我们家有绿颜色的毛线，这证明妈妈还没有气到让你立刻滚蛋回家！”  
“我——不想——穿——”红发好友苦着脸，含糊不清地说道。  
双胞胎不管三七二十一，硬是给他套了进去。珀西面对这个斯莱特林弟弟时还是一脸的不可置信，反倒是罗恩心宽地去安慰他。  
半个学期了，难能见罗恩露出真心欣悦的笑容，哈利也松了一口气。  
不过他注意到，早晨的时候有只很眼熟的白色猫头鹰给罗恩送来了一个包装精致的四方礼盒。此时罗恩正把它抱在怀里，手指无意识地拨弄着盒顶用银绿色缎带扎成的蝴蝶结。

04.  
梅林似乎也给红发好友送了一份不可思议的圣诞礼物——马尔福家独子急剧上升的态度。  
假期过后，罗恩穿上了一套崭新的巫师袍——蚕丝的银绿条纹领带、羊绒的墨绿毛衣以及绸缎的深绿内衬斗篷。  
而好友的容身之所也似乎固定下来了——就在马尔福身边触手可及的距离。曾经那儿帕金森待过、扎比尼待过、克拉布和高尔待过，只有罗恩是最长久的——这在未来的时间里，哈利亲眼见证。  
以往罗恩都是长桌哪里有空缺就把自己塞进哪里，很少几次不凑巧的马尔福身旁没有人才会憋足勇气去碰一鼻子灰。  
现在那位置已经成了他的专属，甚至连得宠的两个大块头跟班——克拉布和高尔也被赶到了长桌对面，因为他们的头头嫌挤。  
罗恩一时随性直接用手拿着鸡腿，即使一如既往地招致嗤笑，却也不会太过分了。  
哈利经常看到马尔福的猫头鹰——白色的，他终于弄清楚圣诞节为什么会感到熟悉——给他从家里捎来大包小包的糖果，他总是在斯莱特林的饭桌上得意洋洋地把它们拆开。不过不知道什么时候那些小糖果小点心已经全部纳入了红发好友的囊中，以至于最近罗恩遇上自己打招呼的第一句是“嘿，哈利”，第二句就是“要吃糖吗”——而且他从口袋里掏出的糖果总是昂贵精致还花样不重的。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林学时相交最多的课程就是魔药学课了。上半学期尽管会被黑蝙蝠似的斯内普教授以咄咄逼人的目光警告，落单的红发好友还是愿意和自己、赫敏待在一个小组，按照他的话来说即使被刻意刁难蛇院院长无论如何也不会随意扣一个斯莱特林的分数——纵然这个搭伙很奇异，大家也都习以为常。  
然而下班学期开始，马尔福和罗恩几乎形影不离，他自然而然加入了马尔福的学习小组，虽然时常会被魔药学教授的得意门生责备笨手笨脚，却没有一次被赶出来过。  
最满意这种情况的要数斯内普教授了——他终于能够不留余地地挑剔哈利魔药的毛病例如颜色的鲜艳程度、冒泡的大小数量，并且有意无意地扣去几分。哈利接受到好友同情的目光，也只能无奈地苦笑回应，毕竟都是亲身经历过的难兄难弟。不过随之而来的还有金发斯莱特林傲慢冰冷的眼神，他说了一句什么，好友的注意力立马就被拉了回去，然后他的嘴角勾起得意而挑衅的弧度。  
那两人还不十分要好前，教室里还是会剩下罗恩一个斯莱特林慢吞吞地收拾东西，不过哈利总能看到有时候只有克拉布和高尔、有时候马尔福也在——在分岔的楼梯口等着罗恩。罗恩一溜小跑过去，还能听到马尔福不情不愿的抱怨，然而下一次还是会等。  
很久以后哈利问红发好友他和马尔福之间发生了什么事，红发好友才迷茫地搜寻了一下记忆。  
“大概是我把妈妈寄来的自制乳脂软糖送给了他，他把它当成了圣诞礼物？”

05.  
二年级的时候哈利被推到了石化事件的风口浪尖上，他委求红发好友旁敲侧击一下马尔福，最好能带他和赫敏混入斯莱特林公共休息室。  
虽然罗恩坚持说马尔福没有单独行动的时候，但是他不很清楚事件的原委和细节，还是心软地选择了帮助他们——这可真不是一个斯莱特林会做的事，他们级长多次耳提面命禁止外来学生。  
哈利撑着克拉布浑圆的身子将自己塞进狭小的沙发里，马尔福正懒洋洋地陷在最宽大的那张沙发上，自顾自地闭眼休憩。他的红发好友习惯性地坐在他的脚边，摸着茶桌上摆的巫师棋子。  
哈利轻轻咳了一声。  
罗恩朝哈利抿了抿嘴角，才小心翼翼地往金发斯莱特林的方向凑了过去，“德拉科？”  
“什么？”马尔福迷糊地睁开眼睛，声音带着困意的慵懒。  
罗恩距离马尔福的脸不过几十英寸，哈利敏锐地注意到红发好友腾地涨红了脸。  
等到哈利问出关于密室的问题时，他发现马尔福的语气恶劣了不止星点半点——可见他对他所谓的好友们也一贯作威作福。  
“我说了，我不知道——”金发斯莱特林越发不耐烦，灰眼珠凉凉地盯着罗恩莫名紧张掐着棋子的手指。  
艰难地再聊了几句之后，哈利看见红发好友不断地向自己使眼色，此时马尔福的注意力被桌子上的羊皮纸吸引过去了。  
哈利意识到复方药剂渐渐失效了，慌乱地站起来。与此同时他看到红发好友也猛地直起身子，挡住因为衣服和沙发皮摩擦发出的刺耳声而转过头来的马尔福探究的视线。  
红发好友一把握住马尔福的双肩，强迫那灰眼珠不明所以地挪向他。  
“嘿！德拉科，我、我有话跟你说……就是……那什么……”罗恩一向不善于编谎，此刻更是面红耳赤的，嘴里含糊找着什么托辞。  
哈利夺门而出的最后，看到红发好友终于鼓足勇气说了什么，但是声音太低听不清楚。

06.  
梅林！我是见鬼了吗！  
如果说那次圣诞节梅林送罗恩的礼物是马尔福稍微友善了的态度，那么自从混入斯莱特林公共休息室那茬之后，梅林估计把明年的感恩节、万圣节、复活节的份一股脑都送给了红发好友。  
即使是迟钝如木板，也能察觉出马尔福和罗恩不对劲的氛围。哈利心情微妙地告诉自己，有可能是想多了。  
哈利习惯性担忧地瞟向最右边长桌，一向爱干净的铂金小贵族又掏出自己的手帕包住油糊糊的鸡腿柄，然后再递给旁边眼巴巴的红发好友了。  
魔药学课上马尔福还是一如既往要把罗恩贬低到露出两个委屈的小眼袋，但是讥讽之后金发斯莱特林又会亲历躬行地替他做完熬制步骤。  
而且现在课间，马尔福干脆就慢条斯理地坐在座位等着红发好友，看不下去的时候顺手帮他叠叠课本，理理挎包，然后在一连串“时间不够”的抱怨声中一同赶往下一间教室。  
更过分的是，罗恩现在递给他的糖果——粉的、绿的、红的，竟然全是爱心的形状！  
他难道敢接受吗！这可是马尔福……！

07.  
习以为常以后，哈利渐渐觉得他们的相处模式就是如此，自然而然的——就像赫敏和她的书，斯内普教授和他的魔药，邓布利多校长和他的糖果。  
红发好友在潜移默化中，行为举止竟然和金发斯莱特林产生了几分相似——不，不是指嚣张跋扈的部分，而是一些不起眼的小方面。  
暑假哈利就被接过来洞穴屋了，他和韦斯莱一大家子吃了不止一顿饭。他知道罗恩以前喝南瓜汁，总是喜欢一口闷，然后在唇边留下一圈泡沫印子，现在则会小口小口抿着；罗恩以前用刀叉的姿势不很好，现在食指搭着餐刀优雅的角度都和马尔福如出一辙，他见识过他们慢条斯理切肉排的同步率；罗恩以前总喜欢含着食物说话，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，现在却会好好咽下再开口。  
这没什么不好，哈利赞同红发好友的改变。唯一令他复杂的是，马尔福表现得简直——像在圈养罗恩一样。  
比如现在，罗恩从斯莱特林私人车厢跑过来大概才十几分钟，马尔福那张刻薄苍白的脸就出现在自己的车厢门口，带着巨怪似的两个跟班，仿佛讨债一样。  
“鼬鼠，你出来够久了，我想你不是打算待到火车抵达霍格沃茨？”他听见马尔福尖酸的声音，虽然是跟罗恩说话，冷漠的灰眼睛却不善地剜着自己。  
红发好友四处乱瞟，站起身拦住了马尔福，“我说，是你说过让我出来透透气的！”  
闲聊的时候罗恩的确说过他们的车厢气氛很沉闷，话题也尽是家族社交之类的。哈利忍不住想提议让红发好友留下来。  
马尔福盯着罗恩的脸看了半晌，突然低头凑近他耳根说。  
“没有帕金森，她去格林格拉斯的车厢了，嗯？”  
哈利模糊听见马尔福这么说着，然后注意到好友的脸微微红了，毫无说服力地嘀咕了一句:“我才不在乎这个……”  
马尔福的到来像可恶的飓风一样，定力不强又傻乎乎的好友一下子就被卷走了，还是心甘情愿的那种。

08.  
本来罗恩性子就软，刚和马尔福打交道那会还有点小心翼翼的，被嘲弄过分了也只会自己闷闷地憋着。不知什么时候他渐渐打开了心扉，愿意把一些情绪暴露在马尔福面前，有了轻微的脾性，恃宠地和他进行些无伤大雅的斗嘴。  
不过哈利还是第一次见到他们争吵得这么严重。原因就是三强争霸赛第二项，红发好友被自己从水底救了上来——作为“珍视的宝物”，在众目睽睽之下。  
天知道他心仪的女孩成为了另一个人的宝物，而他最好的棕发女性朋友同样无法给予帮助。他只觉得在一片起哄声中僵硬得如同湖底的礁石，并且在投射过来的阴恻恻的目光里死了千遍万遍。  
哈利跳完一支舞下来，果不其然在角落发现了孤零零的罗恩一人。耷拉着脑袋的模样让他忍不住去安慰，而且不明所以地道了个歉。  
“嘿，罗恩，你还好吗？我不知道发生了什么，不过很抱歉。”  
“没关系，哈利，这不是你的错。”罗恩把视线拉长了，落到舞厅中央，无所谓地耸了耸肩，“实际上，还不算太糟糕。”  
哈利顺着他的目光看过去，马尔福正搂着帕金森转圈，以往刻薄的唇角堆满了虚假的笑意。  
马尔福朝这边瞥了一眼之后，那笑容立马变得古怪又冰冷，足足让哈利不舒服地打了个冷颤。  
红发好友冷不丁地放下酒杯，对自己勉强笑了下，一言不发地走出了礼堂门口。  
万幸的是，哈利看到马尔福在罗恩离开的一刹那就甩下了他前一秒还相谈甚欢的舞伴，跟了出去。  
哈利感到坐立不安，在饮下第三杯鸡尾酒后终于下定决心出去看看，以防发展成什么不可挽救的后果。  
他在中庭发现了他们。  
想象中的事情没有发生。  
意料之外的场面措手不及。  
哈利当然不会相信舌头和嘴唇打架这样的鬼话，他当然知道——他的红发好友和那个混蛋马尔福——在接吻。  
马尔福将罗恩压在长椅背上，右手插入他的红发丝间，托着他的后颈让他能够微微抬头，以便贴合得更加亲密。罗恩抓着马尔福撑在他旁边的手臂，黑色礼服布料被捏出一道道褶皱。  
他们的鼻息纠缠后又放缓，如同他们唇瓣间的距离拉远后又泯灭。铂金色的脑袋和艷红色的脑袋不停地变换角度，几乎可以听见彼此唇齿间黏腻的水声。  
当马尔福不安分的膝盖进一步顶向罗恩两腿之间时，罗恩粗重地喘了一声，涨红了脸埋进马尔福的肩窝。  
梅林！这都是什么事！自己心仪的女孩在舞厅里和别人说着爱，自己要好的朋友在舞厅外和别人调着情。他才是最无辜，最可怜，最倒霉的那一个！

09.  
伏地魔的复活让哈利陷入了如履薄冰的境地，魔法部又企图控制霍格沃茨内部。  
哈利不能坐以待毙，赫敏建议他私下组织学生一起练习黑魔法防御术。  
这个计划当然没有排除开罗恩，尽管他的身份特殊——斯莱特林一向明哲保身，就目前看来他们倾向于依附魔法部高级调查官乌姆里奇的命令。  
在众多质疑中哈利表态坚定信任罗恩，而凤凰社的根据地傲罗们也没有特意隐瞒他。  
他们一有闲暇的时间就躲到有求必应屋里训练，时常见首不见尾的。  
罗恩的出勤相对少一些，毕竟他一向被马尔福看得紧，大多只有在马尔福被乌姆里奇叫去开会的时候才能偷跑出来。  
呼神护卫是极高的魔法，所以练习的进度并不理想，一时半会弄得晚了些。  
他们从一侧隐蔽的走廊出来，在通往格兰芬多塔和斯莱特林地窖的岔口，红发好友刚跨过拐角就楞在了原地。  
哈利一惊猛地上前几步，恰好对上一双冷漠的浅灰色眼眸——此时此刻，它正带着可怕的平静盯着罗恩。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得冷汗几乎从他的背上冒出来了。  
因为马尔福望向罗恩的脸，也挂上了一贯对待哈利他们厌恶和尖锐的表情。  
“韦斯莱，你真不愧是纯血叛徒，现在怕不是还要当斯莱特林叛徒？做救世主的走狗是不是很光荣？”马尔福僵硬地勾了勾嘴角，冷笑道。  
哈利看见红发好友缩在背后的手向他摆了摆，示意让他先走。  
“德拉科……”哈利前脚刚离开一楼，后脚就听到罗恩虚弱的呼唤。  
“说出你们训练的准确位置。”马尔福尖刻地打断他，冷冷的嗓音掺杂着粗鲁的恼怒。  
“我不会这么做。”罗恩沉下脸冷冷回答。  
“别逼我用吐真剂。”  
“不，你没有权利这么做！”  
“很可惜，韦斯莱。我确实有。——只要我向那只母蛤蟆报备，她准会给我魔法部的批准书。”  
两人陷入了疯狂而窒息的沉默。  
哈利披上了隐身衣，蹑手蹑脚地挪下楼。他看见马尔福依旧阴沉着脸，而罗恩的脸色也好不到哪去，两人仿佛两樽硬邦邦的雕塑，毫无生气地立在那儿。他们盯着彼此的眼睛僵持不下，哈利看不清马尔福有什么小动作，他的角度只看到罗恩的右手揪着身侧的衣角松了又紧。  
突然壁灯的烛火跳了一下，红发男孩才恍然惊醒一般，像是想起了什么，露出了一副“啊原来是这样”的表情。  
哈利惊讶地看着红发好友以一股蛮力一头撞进了金发斯莱特林怀里，并用双手死死地搂住他的脖子。  
“抱歉，让你担心了。”他听见好友轻轻说了一句。  
马尔福傲慢地用鼻腔哼了声，却用力地回抱过去，一只手臂搭在罗恩的后腰，另一只手轻轻抚着他的肩背。  
“但是我不能不这么做。”罗恩放软了语气。  
“……随你。只要你跟我保证你的安全。”马尔福松开眉头，做出妥协。  
烛光又跳跃了一下，将两人融为一体的影子渐渐拉长。

10.  
霍格沃茨城堡不再牢不可破，哈利必须踏上毁灭魂器的流亡之路，即使迷茫而无望的。  
雨水狂敲着帐篷，冷气刮擦着破布下的皮肤，饥饿侵扰着空荡荡的胃，哈利发现红发好友睡了一觉之后情绪十分糟糕，或许是做了一个噩梦，但不仅仅如此。  
他看见好友狂躁地站起身来，声音空洞而粗鲁，他才意识到不对劲。  
他们不受控制地大吵了一架，在说完许多不由心的恶言恶语之后，罗恩一把扯下脖子的挂坠盒丢在旁边的一把椅子上，冲进夜幕中。  
哈利猛地追出去，红发好友似乎掏出了什么。在他的身影扭曲着消失的最后一秒哈利终于捏住了他的衣角。  
随即他发现周围变得一片漆黑，各个方向的强烈挤压让他透不过气来——是门钥匙。  
谢天谢地，这种感觉很快就消失了，他进入了一个房间，在还没被发现不妥前他快速披上了隐身衣。  
壁炉里噼里啪啦地燃烧着，闪着温暖的亮光。空气里弥漫着干燥而清淡的果木炭香气，平缓得犹如梦境。  
透过火焰不停的哔剥声，他听得见靠近火炉的扶手沙发里传来一道熟悉的冷淡的嗓音。  
“过来。”  
红发好友一瞬间红了眼眶，他抽了抽鼻子，慢吞吞地走过去。  
他看见沙发里伸出一只手，轻轻地将罗恩揽了过去，而罗恩乖顺地偎进他怀里，微微蜷缩着身子。  
马尔福撩开罗恩湿漉漉的额发，不停地用唇瓣触吻着他冰凉的额头。哈利清楚看见那灰眼珠里满是心疼，不过在罗恩抬头望向他的时候又瞬间变成了恶狠狠的嘲讽。  
“我说过了，不准你去。现在却夹着尾巴灰溜溜地跑回来？”马尔福抹去罗恩脸上的泥渍，压低了声音，语气依旧硬邦邦的，“弄成这幅样子——”  
“我才没有逃走……我只是……”罗恩瘪了瘪嘴，露出两个通红的眼袋，“想见见你……”  
浅灰色的瞳眸像是划过一丝水光，不管罗恩浑身上下有多么乱糟糟的，金发斯莱特林微微低头擒住了他缺少血色的下唇，翻身将他压在了身下。  
哈利想起红发好友曾经告诉他，其实和马尔福相处很简单——高傲自负如马尔福，他喜欢等待着对方的主动示弱，这恰恰也是一种契机。换句话说，就是罗恩乐意哄着马尔福呗。  
那两人难分难舍吻了好一阵，马尔福才贴着他的唇边低语，“你知道的，我不会让你做会令你痛苦的事——”  
“离开你身边就是我最无法忍受的。”  
“所以值得你做出这个选择的事，无论如何你该继续完成——”  
“当然。”  
“不过——”马尔福重新俯首啃咬着罗恩的唇瓣，“距离天亮还有一会，我们好久没有分开这么长时间了——”  
罗恩侧了侧头，热烈地回应他，像是渴水似的纠缠马尔福的舌头，又像是畏寒般蜷进马尔福的怀抱里。他们跌跌撞撞上了楼，不一会响起了哗哗的花洒喷水声。  
哈利幻影移形回了营地，告诉赫敏不用担心，罗恩很快就能回到他们身边。  
每个人都需要一个心之所向的归属，即便前路永夜，也能继续往前。  
第二天罗恩果然出现在帐篷门口，红肿着嘴唇，嘴角也破皮了，激烈程度可见一斑。  
哈利朝他了然点了点头，红发好友回以轻松的微笑。

11.  
战争爆发前夕，他们回到了霍格沃茨。  
哈利察觉到罗恩有些局促不安，幸好进了门厅，那个混在人群里的铂金色头发永远不容易认错。  
这段日子使得两人都略显疲态，看见马尔福的一瞬间，罗恩的肩膀一下子跨掉，轻快地吐了口气。  
他几步跑向他，哈利看见马尔福搂上红发好友的腰间，带着他转身走向斯莱特林地窖。  
他们应该拥有一些不被打扰的时间，在即将到来的无光之战前。  
五点钟，哈利在昏暗中穿上衣服，轻手轻脚地走到中庭。  
黎明很寒冷，但由于是五月了，没有什么风。哈利抬头看着仍在黑色夜空中闪烁着微光的星星——他将会怀念这景色。  
很轻的，走廊里传来模模糊糊而断断续续的交谈声，哈利侧了个角度，发现正是红发好友和马尔福，显然长夜漫漫他们漫漫无眠。  
罗恩坐在马尔福怀里，马尔福拥着他，两人互相磨蹭着额头、脸颊、鼻尖。  
“说真的，我倒希望这次你会逃跑的，这可比巨怪、摄魂怪其他一切什么的可怕多啦。”罗恩带着揶揄的口吻说道，又亲了亲那抿紧的薄薄的唇角。  
“鼬鼠，别以为我听不出你的讽刺——”马尔福不屑地哼了声，低头含住湿热的唇瓣摩挲。  
他们每交换一句话，就交换一个亲吻，如同黑夜里的壁灯一明一灭。  
哈利裹紧了外套，同他们一样，同其他所有的人一样，等待着破晓的黎明。  
一切的一切付出，仅仅是为了能够使这温柔的片刻成为永恒。  
当伏地魔缓缓倒下，一瞬间令人战栗的寂静，所有人惊恐地怔住了。随即，爆发出排山倒海般的喧哗，喊叫声、欢呼声、咆哮声震天动地。初升太阳的强烈光芒照在残垣断壁上，照进这座沧桑而坚强的学校里。  
哈利看到四周都是家人团聚的场面，看到赫敏、纳威、卢娜……还有罗恩——他站在大门的阶梯上，和马尔福紧紧搂在一块，沉迷彼此间用唇舌的安慰。  
有人大惊小怪地叫出声，也有人欢欣打趣地起哄。  
“哈利！罗恩……和马尔福，他们……在一起了？！”身边棕发好友发出不可置信的惊呼。  
哈利摘下眼镜，抹了抹眼角，如释重负般深深叹了一口气。  
我知道，我一直都知道啊！

—END—


End file.
